Comenzando de nuevo
by AlexiaParadogag
Summary: TODOS HUMANOS. Edward se muda con su hija Lily ,de 4 años ,hacía un pueblo alejado para poder comezar de nuevo.
1. Chapter 1

Edward POV

Conducía por la ancha carretera. Estábamos en pleno otoño. Las hojas coloridas de tonos otoñales como rojo, marrón y amarillento cubrían el asfalto. Era un día tranquilo, sin mucho ajetreo y lo mejor de eso, es que los coches no abarrotaban el espacio. Se respiraba un aire de tranquilidad y de extraño silencio en el coche.

Mire por el retrovisor, una niña de 4 años observaba el panorama desde la ventana del coche. No sabía cómo expresar su cara.

Alegría? Tristeza? Curiosidad? Miedo?

Lily.

Mi pequeño ángel. Era lo único que me quedaba en el mundo. Tenía los mis mismos ojos verdes y el mismo color de pelo cobrizo que el mío. Sonreí.

-Lily, amor, ¿en que estas pensando?-pregunte curioso

Ella me miro y sonrió.

-En nada.

Volví a sonreír. Era tan adorable con sus mejillas sonrosadas.

Llegamos hasta nuestro destino. Un pueblo acogedor, en mi opinión. Volví a mirar por el retrovisor. De nuevo observe a mi pequeña, pero no estaba como antes, ahora estaba triste y cabizbaja, haciendo moverse al osito de peluche que tenía entre las rodillas.

-Lily ¿Te pasa algo corazón?-Pregunte preocupado.

Hubo un largo silencio.

-Lilian, por favor no me gusta el suspense.

-Carrill-Me dijo el nombre del pueblo sin apartar la vista de su oso- Población 200 personas, nieva mucho en invierno, casi nunca sale el sol y la mayoría de esas 200 personas son viejos.

Lily siempre me sorprende, tenía un vocabulario muy avanzado para una niña de su edad.

-¿Cómo sabes eso? ¿No sabía que supieras leer?

-Te oí hablar con la tía Alice sobre este pueblo, pero creí que no íbamos a mudarnos aquí.

Ahora parecía entristecida, esperaba que no se pusiera a llorar.

-Lily, tranquila ya verás cómo te gusta este sitio. Y bueno, con respecto a los niños, seguro que en la guardería te lo pasas muy bien conociendo gente.-No pareció alegrarle mucho eso, era una niña bastante tímida- Alégrate, ahora eres la niña más preciosa de este pueblo y seguro que muchas ancianitas nos darán galletas.

Lily levanto la cabeza y parece que le agrado la idea de las galletas

Al final llegamos a nuestra casa, era cierto que estaba algo apartada del pueblo, pero no muy lejos de él.

Frente a nuestro nuevo porche se encontraban dos hombres. Uno de ellos parecía ser un policía.

Me baje del coche, en ese momento ellos se acercaron a mí. El policía hablo primero.

-Doctor Cullen?-Yo asentí, él me tendió la mano.-Frederick Ponnet, soy el sheriff de este pueblo.-Le estreche la mano amigablemente.-Este es el señor Must, creo que les vendió la casa, ¿no es así?

-Sí así es.- Le estreche la mano a él también.

-Espero que la disfruten, es una buena casa…- El vendedor pareció estremecerse ante mi sola presencia por que no sabía muy bien que decir. Sentí que Lily venía hacía nosotros, pero en cuento vio a los hombre se escondió detrás de mi.-que niña tan adorable-comento el vendedor.

-Es un poco tímida. Además-Cogí a Lily en brazos- esta algo cansado, hemos tenido un viaje largo.

- Si por supuesto lo entiendo-Dijo el Sheriff- Solo decirle, que si algún día tienen algún problema pueden decírmelo.-Se acerco un poco a mi hija.-Pero no creo que los tengamos, ¿Verdad Pequeña? Tienes mucha suerte de tener un papa que es médico.

Lily no contestó, simplemente se acerco a mi hombro y apoyo su cabeza allí.

-Muchas gracias de todos modos.

-A usted, todo el pueblo le esperaba, no esperábamos que un gran medico como usted se mudara a un hospital en este rincón del país.

Este sheriff me estaba haciendo la pelota, seguro que quería un chequeo gratis.

-Gracias.-le conteste, intentado parecer alagado.

Tras eso los hombres se alejaron. Me llevé a Lily adentro. Aun en mis brazos, me quede con ella en el recibidor de la casa.

-¿Qué te parece? ¿Bonita, verdad?

Lily pareció dudar. Decidí animarla un poco.

-Porque no vas a buscar tú tu habitación.

-Y como sabré cual es?

-Ya está decorada.

La deje en el suelo y fue corriendo escaleras arriba para encontrar su habitación. Era una casa bastante grande, no me podía quejar de mi sueldo.

Yo me dirigía hacía el coche y saqué las últimas cajas que quedaban de la mudanza. Ya lo habíamos traído todo y solo quedaban unos pocos libros y juguetes y ropa de Lily.

Llevé las cajas a mi habitación y luego llevé las cosas respectivas de la niña a su cuarto. Mi habitación no era nada parecida a la de Lily, la suya era de un adorable color violeta y azul, la mía era más que de color pastel.

Mi hija estaba mirando por la ventana.

-¿Te gustan las vistas?-pregunté

Ella asintió. Mientras yo colocaba su ropa en su armario ella se subió a la cama. Cuando percibió que yo estaba distraído, se puso a saltar sobre ella ,aunque con desastrosos resultados, ya que se tropezó y casi se dio con la barandilla de la cama, gracias a Dios el colchón amortiguó la caída. Pero no mi susto.

-Lilian Elisabeth Carli Cullen!- la cogí en brazos y la senté en la cama enviándole una mirada severa.-Cuantas veces te he dicho que no saltes sobre la cama! Sabes que no me gusta que lo hagas.

-Lo siento papa.-Bajo la mirada, no debí haberla reñido, ya tenía suficiente con aquellos cambios. La cogí entre mis brazos y le bese la frente.

-Tranquila pequeña, solo me preocupo por ti. Ahora será mejor que te pongas el pijama es hora de dormir.

Ella me miro a disgusto.

-No! No quiero dormir.-Puso cara de fastidio.-¿Puedo quedarme un rato viendo la tele?

-No es hora para ver la televisión. –Fue a agregar algo más , que ya sabía que podía ser.-Y ya hemos parado a comer algo. Así que coge un pijama y a la cama.

La niña se dirigió al armario y yo fui a mi cuarto y ordene los libros. Me quite mi ropa de viajar y me puse algo más cómodo, en este caso un simple pantalón vaquero y una camisa gris.

Cuando volví al cuarto de Lily para arroparla, ella estaba sobre el suelo jugando de nuevo con su oso, todavía no había empezado siquiera a ponerse su pijama y que este, residía en el suelo junto a ella.

-¿No te dicho que te pongas el pijama?

Me senté en el suelo junto a ella. Intente quitarle la camisa, pero ella se tiro al suelo dificultando mi acción. Di un largo suspiro.

-Estas algo necia hoy, ¿lo sabes?

La levanté, pero ella actuó como si fuera un muñeco sin vida, parecía una marioneta. La lleve hacía su cama y la eche sobre ella, pero ella seguía actuando como si fuera un cuerpo inerte.

Le puse el pijama como pude, pero al final lo conseguí. Intente, con ningún resultado, ponerla recta.

-Lily , te lo advierto, se me está acabando la paciencia.

Ella no respondió y se resbaló a posta hacía el suelo, lentamente. Estaba claro que quería sacarme de quicio o llamar mi atención.

Ser padre es mejor que ser psicólogo, sabes cómo actuar en estas ocasiones.

-Muy bien, si vas a actuar de esa forma, mejor me marcho y te dejo sola asta para que te duermas, ¿de acuerdo?

Me levante y cuando iba a pasar el umbral de la puerta, Lily me agarró de la camisa y tiro de ella como intentando que retrocediera, pero no tenía tanta fuerza como yo y no lo logro.

-Por favor papi, no te vayas, no me dejes sola, tengo miedo.-y empezaron los llantos. Lily se llevo su puñito a los ojos e intento despejar las lágrimas que caían sobre sus mejillas.

Me puse a su altura y la mira a sus ojos verdes ,húmedos , con los míos. Le limpie las lágrimas de los ojos con mi pulgar y ella dejo caer su puño para facilitar mi acción.

-¿Te vas a portar bien?

Ella asintió sollozante. Puso sus pequeños bracitos sobre mi cuello.

La levanté como si fuera una pluma, mi niña no pesaba nada. La estuve acunado un poco entre mis brazos frotándole la espalda pera que se calmara.

Después de eso ,la puse sobre la cama y recogí su ropa guardándola en el ropero.

Me senté sobre su cama y le día su osito. Ella lo abrazó , aun triste.

Me torturaba verla de ese modo, triste, tan delicada y pequeña en un mundo tan grande como este.

Le acaricié la mejilla.

-¿Que te preocupa hija?

-Hay demasiado silencio.

-Si ,lo sé. Por eso nos mudamos de una gran ciudad a aquí, para estar más tranquilos. Nadie nos molestara en un lugar como este tan silencioso.

-Pues a mi tanto silencio me da miedo. Seguro que hay un monstruo en ese armario esperando a comerme, les gustan el silenció para comerse a los niños tranquilamente.

Me quede boquiabierto.

-¿Desde cuándo tienes tanta imaginación?

Se le pusieron las mejillas algo rojas que podrían tener algo de rabia.

-Me lo conto el tío Emmet, dice también que los monstruos del armario ,son más grandes que los de debajo de la cama.

Rodé los ojos y eche la cabeza hacia atrás cansado y exasperado.

Emmet, como no. Sus historias ya estaban desquiciando a mi hija y a mí también.

-Lilian, escucha, el tío Emmet dice tonterías, no son más que historias, se las inventa porque es escritor, escribe historias ficticias.

-¿Qué es _fiticia_?

-Ficticio-le corregí.- significa que no son reales.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?

Me revolví el pelo, echándolo para atrás.

-A ver cariño. ¿Tu alguna vez has visto un monstruo?

Ella negó.

-Pues no creo que los haya entonces. Además yo nunca dejaría que te pasara algo malo, nunca, nunca en la vida.

La arrope, con las mantas hasta la barbilla, pero ella luego sacó sus brazos, y la manta quedo por su pecho. La cual ,subía hacía arriba y abajo conforme su respiración.

Le día un beso en la frente y la mire con más dulzura posible.

-Te quiero. Más que a nada en el mundo. Tú lo eres todo para mí.

-¿Mama también me quería?

-Sin ninguna duda.

-¿Porque nunca la vi?

-La viste unos minutos, pero luego se fue hija.

-Murió por mi culpa.

Eso me enfado. Me irrito de veras.

- Lilian Elisabeth Carli Cullen, no vuelvas a decir, o a pensar siquiera en semejante estupidez. Nadie tuvo la culpa de que muriera y tu eres una de las persona que menos tuvo que ver con su muerte. Así que como te vuelva a oír o susurrar que tú tuviste la culpa, me enfadare tanto contigo que no te hablare en una semana, ¿Me has entendido?

La amenaza la asustó de veras, pero pudo asentir con la cabeza.

-¿Puedo dormir contigo? Sigo teniendo miedo.

-Me quedaré aquí , junto a ti hasta que te duermas mi pequeña.

-¿Y pues cantarme? Hoy no me apetecen cuentos.

-Claro que si corazón.

Me eche en la cama ,con un codo en la almohada sosteniendo mi cabeza, a su lado y luego empecé a tararear su canción de cuna. Se la había compuesto aun cuando no había nacido. Me gustaba verla dormir, tanto como me gustaba verle a su madre.

Aún cuando se quedo dormida, no quise irme a mi cuarto. Estuve allí acariciando su pelo y apartándoselo de la frente mientras alguna vez le daba un pequeña beso en las mejillas o en la propia cabeza.

Los recuerdos me envolvieron, la muerte de Bella y el crecimiento de Lily. Lily me había devuelto algo de vida a mi amarga existencia después de la muerte de mi mujer.

Era sin duda alguna la niña más bonita sobre la faz de la tierra.

-Te quiero papi.

La mire sorprendido, no hablaba en sueños. Luego ella abrió sus ojitos y me miro con dulzura.

-Más vale que te duermas , si no quieres verme a mí enfado. Te lo advierto doy más miedo que los monstruos.

Ella obedeció y cerró sus ojos.

-Eres lo más quiero en este mundo. Te protegeré siempre.-susurre y sentí como se dormía junto a mía, porque podía sentir su respiración en mi pecho.

Espero que os haya gustado. Y no os haya aburrido.

SI es aburrido: LO SIENTO

Si OS A GUSTADO: reviews para dar vuestra opinión

De todas formas gracias por leer.

Pronto el segundo capítulo.


	2. Chapter 2

Edward POV

Me desperté de repente. Mire el reloj de la mesilla. Ponía que eran las 3 de la mañana.

Me día la vuelta para acomodarme y me encontré con un bulto desobediente entre las sabanas, despierto.

-Lilian, ¿que demonios haces aquí despierta? son las tres de la mañana hija.

Ella salto hasta mi regazo cuando yo hice ademan de cogerla para llevarla a su cuarto.

-Lily tienes que acostarte.-Me levanté de la cama para intentar de nuevo cogerla pero ella se agarro a mi pierna y se sentó en el suelo, impidiéndome andar.

-Lily, en serio sabes que no me gusta que estés despierta. Soy médico hija y se perfectamente lo que te puede pasar si estas despierta tanto tiempo.-Ella no reaccionó, decidí recurrir a otra cosa.-Lilian te estás ganando un castigo de tercer grado y sabes que solo hay 5 grados.-le dije enfadado.

Ella pareció reaccionar, lentamente deshizo sus brazos de mi pierna quedándose muy cabizbaja en el suelo. Yo la cogí en brazos. Ella apoyo su cabeza en mi pecho.

Cuando estaba a medio camino de su cuarto pude sentir mi camisa húmeda y tras oír sus sollozos e hipidos supe que estaba llorando.

Aun con la niña en mis brazos, paré en medio del pasillo y ella dio a descubrir una cara llena de lágrimas y sollozos.

-¿Lily, te duele algo mi vida?- le pregunté preocupado. Ella sacudió la cabeza.- ¿Entonces por qué lloras?

Ella siguió llorando.

-¿Todo esto es porque no quieres dormir?-Ella volvió a sacudir la cabeza.- ¿Qué te pasa mi amor dímelo por favor?

-T…te…tengo mi…miedo, me siento s…so...sola.-y volvió a estallar en llanto.

-Pero mi niña si estoy aquí al lado. No estás sola.- Ella siguió llorando y continúo mojando mi camisa con sus lágrimas. Suspiré- ¿Quieres dormir conmigo esta noche? Pero solo esta noche.

Ella asintió.

Di media vuelta de camino a mi dormitorio.

-Más te vale que esto no sea una actuación.-La amenace.

Ahora en mi cuarto la deposite sobre las mantas. Ya había dejado de llorar y se sorbía los mocos con la nariz. Cogí un pañuelo de la cómoda y me senté junto a ella en la cama.

-A ver- le puse el pañuelo en la nariz-suénate.

Lily cogió aire por la boca y tras eso expulso sobre el pañuelo sus mocos. Con el lado limpio del pañuelo le limpié la nariz. Lo tire a la papelera y son uno de seda le limpie la cara manchada por las lágrimas.

-Ahora a dormir.

Cuando estaba dejando el pañuelo sobre la mesa mi pie se dio contra algo esponjoso, mire hacia abajo y me encontré un oso de peluche.

-No sé como lo ago. Pero siempre me encuentro tu oso en todas partes.

Se lo entregué, le encantaba ese destartalado oso, cuando se lo regale no sabía que iría a todos los lados con él, le gusto de veras. Le dio otro gentil abrazo a su peluche.

-Esta casa es demasiado grande.-Comentó.

-Eso es bueno, más sitio para jugar, y te tropezaras menos.

Ella sacudió la cabeza. Fue a decir algo más pero le puse dos dedos para indicarle que se callara.

-A dormir. Ya.

Yo fui el primero en meterme debajo de las sabanas. Lily parecía tranquila debajo de las mantas junto a mí.

Pasaron unos minutos, de repente se oyó un crujido.

-¿Qué ha sido eso?- pregunto Lily asustada.

Yo estaba ya medio dormido, pero pude responderle.

-Es la casa, el temporal dilata las paredes y eso hace que crujan. En nuestro piso eso no pasaba por que estábamos en la ciudad. Aquí las casas son más naturales y se oyen los pájaros y no los coches.

Se volvió a oír otro crujido y Lily volvió a estremecerse.

-Escucha, a que parece que te hablan.-comenté

Lily se estrecho más contra mí, estaba asustada. Yo la rodeé con mis brazos. Le frote la espalda haciendo movimientos circulares.

-Tranquila mi vida, te acostumbraras, dentro de poco dirás que no quieres volver a la ciudad.

Empecé a tararear su nana y más tarde pude sentir que se quedaba dormida.

Estaba siendo una noche muy larga.


	3. Chapter 3

Edward POV.

A la mañana siguiente, cuando me desperté Lily aun dormía. Decidí dejarla dormir un poco más, no habíamos tenido una noche muy buena.

Los primeros meses de vida de Lily la verdad, es que no dormía mucho.

Flas back----

Estaba durmiendo plácidamente, cuando unos lloros me despertaron. Venían de la cuna que estaba al otro lado del pasillo de mi piso, en una habitación de color rosa.

Fui hacía allá, aun algo dormido. En la cuna se encontraba una Lily de unos 8 meses sosteniéndose de pie, apoyándose sobre la barandilla. Aun con esa edad seguía teniendo hambre por las noches, por mucho que yo le diera de comer antes de acostarla. La cogí en mis brazos, la intente calmar, me senté sobre la mecedora que anteriormente pertenecía a Bella y que habíamos trasladado hace un año para la niña.

Me balanceé, despacio, de atrás a delante. La niña seguía llorando aunque con menos fuerza. Al final cogí el biberón que tenía preparado por si se despertaba. Estaba dentro de una caja que la protegía contra el frio e evitaba que se enfriase.

Comprobé que estaba en una temperatura adecuada. No estaba ni demasiado caliente ni demasiado frio. Se lo puse en la boca a mi precioso bebe. Automáticamente se puso a beber el potaje blanquecino y dejo de llorar.

Era muy exigente con la comida a altas horas de la noche. Casi me quedo dormido observando comer a mi niña. Ella, en ocasiones sujetaba el propio biberón, en otras simplemente alzaba los brazos tocando me cara o mi cuello y en cuando estaba muy cansada dejaba caer sus graciosos puñitos en su tripa.

En esta ocasión sus manos se alzaban intentando alcanzar mi barbilla.

Cuando el recipiente estuvo vacío, lo puse sobre la encimera para lavarlo mañana. Esperaba que no tuviera más hambre.

Puse su cabecita sobre mi hombro y le di unos golpecitos en la espalda. Acto seguido oí un ligero eructo. Acune de nuevo a la niña de nuevo entre mis brazos.

Ya en la cuna, le puse en la boca su chupete rojo y la arrope con sus mantas, bastantes gruesas por cierto, para impedir que se resfriara.

Puse en marcha su caja de música. La hice hacer a un juguetero con la canción de cuna que le había compuesto. Me quede mirando cómo se dormía.

No pude evitar quedarme allí un rato más. Era tan perfecta como mi Bella. Tan pequeñita y delicada.

Fin Flash back----

Recordé todo eso mientras me daba una ducha rápida. El agua estaba caliente y la agradecí hoy pretendía ser un día muy frio.

Me vestí y luego prepare nuestro desayuno. Yo me tome un café rápido con una sola tostada.

De repente oí a alguien bajar las escaleras. Lily apareció en el umbral de la cocina quitándose el sopor de los ojos con un puño mientras que con el otro agarraba su típico oso de peluche.

-Buenos días amor.

-Buenos días…-tras esa frase salió de su boca un pequeño bostezo.

Se sentó en la silla que había frente a la mesa.

-¿Qué tal as dormido?

-Hasta que he ido donde ti mal, pero después bien.

-¿Has tenido pesadillas acaso?

Ella asintió con la cabeza, luego se sonrojo.

-Soy una estúpida miedica.

-Habrá que hacer algo con esas pesadillas, no es normal que tengas tantas y tan seguidas. ¿Cuándo has dormido en mi cama has tenido?

-Si… pero no eran tan terroríficas. Sera que eres mi superhéroe papi.

Imite a un hombre fornido, enseñándole mis músculos.

Ella rió.

-De todos modos, tendré que darte algo, aprovechamos ya que vamos al hospital.

-¿Al hospital?-Pareció asustada.- ¿¡Para que!?

La mire extrañado.

-No te asustes hija, voy a trabajar allí tendré que informarme de cómo es, es como una reunión.

-No estoy asustada- respondió irritada

Le serví su desayuno.

-No tengo hambre.-Dijo en cuanto vio el zumo de naranja que le ponía delante. Lily era realmente especial para comer algunos alimentos, era depende del tiempo y del humor en el que estuviera le gustaban.

-Lily, a ti te gusta el zumo.

Ella lo apartó con un dedo.

Se lo volví a dejar donde estaba. Ella lo volvió a apartar y yo lo volvía a poner frente a ella con haciendo que se oyera un golpe del vaso sobre la mesa. Lily pareció dudar se volver a apartar el zumo.

-Te vas a tomar el zumo me oyes. ¿Qué te pasa hoy con él?

-No me apetece tomar zumo, ¿Puedo tomar leche y una tostada?

Me puse a la altura de donde estaba sentada y la mire a los ojos severamente.

-Lilian, te tomaras el zumo, la leche y la tostada y no se hable más, hoy no quiero discutir contigo. Y además tenemos prisa.

Le serví en un plato su rebanada de tostada y la leche en un vaso. Seguía mirando el zumo.

Me miro con expresión torturada.

-Por favor papi, no tengo hambre.

-O te lo tomas por las buenas o por las malas.-Le dije, mirándola aun con expresión severa.

Ella se lo tomo a regañadientes. Intento beber de un solo trago, pero no lo consiguió

-E h, todo-aun le quedaba un poco en su vaso, pero yo ya veía que lo quería dejar.

-Sabe a vieja, es asqueroso.- Intento quitarse el sabor bebiendo algo de leche o haciendo ruidos con el paladar.

Le retire el vaso y lo metí en el lavavajillas.

-Cada día te entiendo menos hija, ayer en casa te tomaste el zumo perfectamente y sin rechistar, ¿Qué te ha pasado hoy?

Ella engullo lo tostada que tenía en la boca.

-Hoy no me apetecía.

Estuve pensando unos segundos.

-Cuando piensas de ese modo me das miedo papi.

Yo salí de mi hilo y le dirigía una mirada de alegría.

-Lo siento amor, solo estaba pensando en tus pesadillas. ¿Podrían tener alguna relación con tus cambios de alimenticios?

Ella me miro sin entender.

-No me he enterado de nada.

Yo reí.

-Tranquila no te preocuparas de eso hasta que llegues a la universidad o curses 5º grado.

Lily bebió lo que le quedaba de leche en el vaso.

-He terminado.

-Muy bien.-Mire el reloj- Ve a vestirte llegaremos tarde

Lily salto de la silla y a poco se da contra la mesa. Esta niña siempre me da sustos. Fui a meter los cubiertos de nuevo a la lava platos y después subía a vestirme.

No me puse nada informal, una camisa de tela blanca con botones, unos pantalones negros y una chaqueta del mismo color.

Fui a la habitación de Lily que estaba en el suelo con su mochila metiendo objetos.

-Lily vamos.

Cogió a su oso y la mochila. Pero cuando iba a salir por el umbral la cogí de la camisa y la detuve.

-Lilian no vas a salir así.

-¿Porque no?

-Una camisa blanca de manga corta y unos vaqueros son más apropiados para verano. Hoy hace demasiado frio.

Me dijo a su armario y le puse un jersey de lana de cuello alto, una chaqueta que daba bastante calor. Le dejo los vaqueros puestos. Pero opte por cogerle los guantes.

-Los guates son para invierno y tengo mucho calor.-Se quejo cuando fui a ponérselos.

-Cuando salgamos a la calle tendrás frio.-Me puso cara de tristeza- De acurdo, pero los llevaras en la mochila y si veo que hace mucho frio te los pondrás sin rechistar me has oído.-Le dije todo esto apuntándola con el dedo índice.

Paso un ato en el que se lo estuvo pensando, pero al final asintió.

Se los coloque en la mochila. Aproveché para mirar su contenido. No había mucho, unas ceras y papel para colorear, quedaba espacio. Le cogí un jersey del ropero y se lo metí en la mochila.

-Papa! No me metas más jerséis!

No le hice caso y le use una bufanda de lana en su cabeza.

Ella refunfuño.

-Deja de quejarte y vamos al coche.

Me siguió por las escaleras, cuando me di cuenta de que de nuevo llevaba al oso con ella.

-Pero Lily ¿te piensas llevar al oso a todas partes?

-Es que él quiere ver el hospital.

-Sí, no vaya a ser que le dé un ataque cardiaco.

Ella me miro asustada y sin comprender.

-¿Que eso?

-Es cuando te duele mucho el corazón y tienen que llevarte al hospital.

Ella miro a su oso de arriba abajo.

Eso fue divertido.

-Tranquila solo a los desobedientes que no comen los que les dice el médico les pasa.

-Entonces hoy se no me tomaba el zumo ¿tenía un ataque partídico?

Reí.

-No hija, pero se sigues desobedeciendo cuando te digo que te comas algo te pasara algo muy mala. Y se pronuncia Cardíaco.

Cuando estuvo en la parte trasera del coche le ate el cinturón y luego me subí yo al asiento del conductor poniendo el motor en marcha.


	4. Chapter 4

Edward POV.

No fue difícil localizar el hospital. El camino estaba marcado por una gran señal autoestopistica y tal y como me habían informado no era nada pequeño el centro, al parecer se acercaban grandes cantidades de pacientes desde otros condados y pueblos.

Aparque en el aparcamiento, había bastantes sitios libres. Me desabroche el cinturón y salí para abrirle la puerta a Lily que aun no la había abierto.

Cuando lo hice, la niña ni siquiera se había desabrochado el cinturón.

Suspire desesperado.

-Haber qué demonios ¿te ocurre ahora?

-¿De veras solo vienes a ver el hospital? no iras a ponerme una vacuna ¿verdad?

-Cariño, sé que no te gustan las agujas.-Le dije mientras desabrochaba su cinturón.- pero todo lo que hago lo hago por tu bien.

Ella se traslado al otro lado de la parte trasera del coche, asustada.

-No quiero! me hacen daño!

-Lily hoy no te voy a poner vacunas.

-Lo mismo dijiste del hombre morsa, ese me hizo mucho daño, aun tengo pesadillas!

Recordé cuando hace 1 año, lleve a Lily a que le pusieran la vacuna contra el tétanos y un doctor que tenía, según Lily, cara de morsa, se la tuvo que inyectar. Desgraciadamente no lo hizo bien porque con sus gafas grandes y cuadradas no puso la jeringuilla de modo correcto y tubo que pinchar a Lily dos veces, las dos le habían causado a la niña un gran dolor. Aun recuerdo los gritos y lloros que pego la pobre niña, la verdad es que el "doctor morsa" tampoco ayudo mucho, no hacía más que gritar para que calmara a la niña, mientras que esta cada vez se ponía más nerviosa. Desde entonces procuro ponerle yo las vacunas.

-Lily te prometo que no te voy a poner de momento vacunas.

La niña me miro desconfiada.

-¿ Me lo prometes?

-Sí.

Lily salió del coche, cerré la puerta y el coche con llave. Automáticamente, cuando Lily vio a tanta gente, cogió mi mano.

Pasamos las puertas llenos de médicos, visitas y pacientes, hasta llegar al centro de la planta baja , donde se encontraba la recepcionista o punto de información.

La mujer que nos atendió era de mediana edad, calculé que rondaba los 40 y muchos, tenía un teléfono en su oído en ese momento y hablaba con fluidez con el que presentí sería un jefe de planta. Pasaron unos segundos , después colgó y se dirigió a mí.

-¿Qué desea señor?

-Si ,vera, soy Edward Cullen, el nuevo doctor, venía por la reunión de iniciación.

-Oh! Si por su puesto, le esperábamos. Marta-dijo dirigiéndose a la joven enfermera de unos 20 años que estaba en el otro lado de la mesa.-Te importaría llevar al doctor Cullen a la Planta 5ª, tiene la reunión con el Doctor Cooper.

En cuanto la mujer me vio, pude ver que le pasaron por los ojos la expresión de asombro. Se levantó y me miro con ojos enamorados.

-Si…cl..Claro. Venga conmigo.

Fui a seguirla pero note que faltaba alguien, Lily, como no.

-¿Buscas a alguien?-Me pregunto a enfermera, de modo amable y supuse que quería parecer seductora.

Mire a todos los lados.

-Si, a una niña de unos cuatro años, estaba…

De pronto el alivio cruza mi cuerpo. Lily estaba mirando un cartel que estaba pegado a la pared de una puerta. Me dirigí a ella a paso rápido. La sorprendí. La cogí de la mano y me puse a su altura.

-Lilian, cuantos veces te he dicho…-Intente controlar el susto que contenía enfado que me vino por el cuerpo, para eso cerré los ojos e hice una pequeña pausa. Luego volví a mirarla con rostro severo.-…Que no te separes de mí en sitios como estos.

-Lo siento papi-Puse los dedos sobre el puente de la nariz-Solo estaba mirando, me aburría.

-Siempre te digo que preguntes.-Observe que la joven enfermera aun me miraba y me esperaba. Aunque me irrito que mirara ahora de ese modo a la niña.-Anda vamos, nos están esperando.

Cogí a Lily en brazos para ir más rápido. Me dirigí a donde se encontraba la enfermera.

-Lo siento, ya sabe como son los niños, siempre de aquí para allá.

La enfermera, emitió una risa falsa, le seguí el juego para no ofenderla.

-Vayamos al ascensor-Dije para llegar arriba y alejarme de esta mujer.

Cuando estábamos esperando a que bajara el ascensor, la enfermera volvió a la carga.

-Es una niña preciosa, ¿es tu sobrina?

-No, mi hija.

-Ah, claro…- Al parecer le rompí todas sus esperanzas de tener una cita conmigo.-Se… te parece mucho, es una preciosidad-Volvió a decir.

-Gracias-Dije.

Nos metimos en el ascensor. Al entrar me empezó a explicar el funcionamiento de las llaves del ascensor, se requerían llaves especiales que solo tenían los médicos o cirujanos ahora acceder a ciertas salas y plantas.

Cuando la enfermera acabo, Lily me susurro muy bajito al oído.

-Papi, tengo calor. ¿Me puedo quitar el jersey?-

-Espera un poco amor.

Lily emitió un pequeño gruñido. Pude notar , por el rabillo del ojo, que la enfermera me miraba con la boca abierta.

Llegamos a la 5ª Planta. La enfermera, me volvió a explicar a donde conducía cada uno de los pasillos, hasta que llegamos a un departamento, donde volvía a haber un punto de recepción, esta vez más pequeño, en el que un doctor de pelo negro que tendría unos 40 años y estaba apuntando algo en una libreta.

Entonces se dio cuenta de nuestra presencia.

-Ah Marta-Dijo refiriéndose a la enfermera.- Supongo que usted es el doctor Cullen. Soy el doctor Cooper.

-Sí , así es- Nos estrechamos la mano mutuamente.

-Y este preciosidad ¿quien es?- Dijo refiriéndose a Lily, que pegaba la cara a mi hombro intentando ocultarse.

-Es mi hija Lily.

-Es muy guapa.-Le sonrió a la niña, esta exhibió un poco su cara, en ocasiones le encantaba que le hiciesen cumplidos.- Se le parece.-Conforme al cumplido, yo le acaricie la mejilla con un dedo.

-Si bueno, tiene también mucho de su madre.

-Bueno si me acompaña, le mostrare su despacho y las salas.

Me condujo por los anchos pasillos. Esta vez Lily iba caminado cogiéndome la mano. Llegamos hasta una puerta en la que ponía mi nombre y entramos. No había ningún objeto material, aun no había trasladado nada. Me explico también el funcionamiento de horarios normas de sala y despachos.

-Ahora si me acompaña le mostrare algunos pacientes e historial hospitalario del centro.

-Claro. Em.… oiga puedo dejar a mi hija aquí o todavía no tengo permiso.

-No tranquilo déjela, pero se tiene que portar bien ¿de acuerdo?

Lily callo y escondió su cara con la mano mía que tenía agarrada.

-Seguro que sí.

El doctor se dirigió a la sala que hacía pie con el despacho.

Coloqué a la niña en una silla frente a la mesa. Le quite la bufanda y la chaqueta. Lily, fue a retirarse el jersey pero se lo impedí.

-Tengo calor.-Volvió a decir.

-Lo sé mi vida, pero luego cuando salgas a la calle tendrás frio.

Lily se puso de morros y cruzo los brazos sobre su pecho.

-No me pongas esa cara. Ahora te vas a quedar aquí, tienes las ceras en tu mochila puedes dibujar, es muy importante que no te muevas de donde estas sentada y no toques nada. ¿Me has entendido?-Ella asintió.- Yo estaré en la otra habitación detrás de esa puerta.-Le día un beso en la frente.-Ahora vuelvo pequeña.

Deje a Lily cuando empezó a dibujar y yo me metí en la sala de congresos.

El doctor Cooper (QUE hombre tan informal!), me estuvo explicando por lo menos durante los próximos 45 minutos, el funcionamiento de las consultas, jefes, normas, horarios y establecimientos en el centro.

Al final cuando regrese a la sala, Lily resulto estar en vez de en la silla, en el suelo, dibujando.

-Lily cielo venga recoge todo, ya hemos terminado.

Empecé a recoger las ceras de la mesa. De repente el Doctor, recogió uno de los dibujos de Lily.

-¿Lo has hecho tu?-Le pregunto, la niña le miro con desconfianza, pero luego asintió con la cabeza.-Es muy curioso, dibujas muy bien.

Mire el dibujo, era simplemente Lily en la cama, pero tenía una cara triste y en el armario que también estaba dibujado, aparecía como una luz verde. Le cogí el dibujo al doctor, y fui examinado los demás. Algunos era alegres, en otros aparecía yo y mientras que en otros aparecían monstruos y formas terroríficas. Me preocupe y mire al doctor , percibiendo en sus ojos que también me miraban algo de asombro.

-Le importa que use el centro de medicamentos. Normalmente está teniendo muchas pesadillas y muy seguidas aparte de que sus hábitos alimenticias se están distorsionando.

-¿Distorsionando?-Me pregunto confuso mientras nos dirigíamos a una consulta con los típicos aparatos médicos.

-Si, las cosas que normalmente le gustan ya no le apetecen y en otras ocasiones sí, es extraño.

Deposité a Lily sobre la cama negra que tenía un papel sobre ella.

-Veamos-Dijo el doctor-¿Hace cuanto que tienes esas pesadillas pequeña?

Lily no respondió, simplemente se sonrojo.

-Desde hace unos meses.-Tuve que responder yo.

-¿Podrían tener esas pesadillas relación con el cambio de hogar? Algunos niños les dan miedo.

-No, las lleva teniendo desde antes de eso.

De repente un pitido resonó en la sala. El doctor saco de su bolsillo un pequeño aparato que identifiqué como un "busca". Lo miro.

-Tendré que dejarle, tengo un paciente con cáncer y cada vez va a peor.

-No se preocupe. Me iré dentro de un rato.

-No se preocupe usted ahora trabaja aquí puede quedarse tanto como quiera, encantado y nos veremos pasado mañana, ¿no?

-Sí, gracias por todo.

Acto seguido desapareció de la consulta. Me quité la chaqueta, me remangué las mangas y acerqué un taburete hasta donde se encontraba Lily. Cogí una pequeña linterna para mirar los globos oculares cuando me di cuenta de que Lily estaba punto de llorar.

-Lilian, tesoro ¿te duele algo?

-Me has mentido, me prometiste que no me pondrías más vacunas.-Y lloro.

Suspire.

-No te voy a poner vacunas, solo te estoy revisando para acabar con tus pesadillas.

Intente usar la linterna para inspeccionarla, pero ella se echo boca abajo sobre la camilla ocultando sus brazos contra su pecho y con ello su cara. Puse escucharla llorar.

Me toque las sienes, suspirante.

-Lilian.-Dije con tono severo, ella siguió como estaba.-Lilian.-No me hizo caso. La levante a la fuerza sujetándola delante de mí por encima de los codos.- Lilian Elisabeth Carli Cullen, deja de llorar ahora mismo, te hice una promesa y la voy a cumplir, pero para eso tienes que dejar de llorar.

Pasaron los minutos, hasta que Lily se tranquilizo y puse soltarla. Cogí de nuevo la pequeña linterna. Se la enseñe.

-Lo ves, no hay ningún peligro solo es una linterna.

Fui a hacerle la comprobación, no tenía nada en los ojos, algo de cansancio por lo poco que había dormido. Luego le mire la cabeza, tocándole mientras iba preguntándole si le dolía algo, ella respondió que no a todo.

-A ver cariño, te duele algo últimamente?

-No.

-¿Ni la cabeza, ni los ojos?

-A veces un poco la cabeza.

-¿Dónde te duele?

Ella se toco la frente.

-Bueno eso es normal. ¿No te duele nada más?

Lily negó. Fui a coger unas pastillas del armario para médicos. Esto serviría para intentar dormirla y las pastillas de Gletomila para los impulsos bajo cerebrales.

-¿Qué es eso?-pregunto la niña cuando fui a guardarme las pastillas.

-Para que te las tomes y se vayan tus pesadillas.

-No me gustan las pastillas, saben a hierro.

Hierro, Lily y sus sabores.

-Venga, ya podemos irnos. –Lily se levanto de un salto, yo la volví a agarrarla del brazo para detenerla.-Alto hay vaquera! Hace frio.

Ella suspiro cuando empecé a abrigarla de nuevo, poniéndole la bufando y la chaqueta. Pero esta vez le puse los guantes.

-Papa!

-¿Quieres coger una pulmonía señorita?

Salimos del hospital. Y cuando el coche fue divisado, Lily fue corriendo hasta él. Pero resbaló con el hilo y se cayó de bruces. Fui corriendo hasta ella.

-Lily, amor estas bien?

La cogí entre mis brazos y la revise de arriba abajo, estaba llorando.

-¿Qué te duele mi niña? Dímelo, por favor.

-La cara.-Dijo entre sollozos.

La mire , solo la tenía un poco escocida del golpe. Suspire aliviado.

-Tranquila corazón. Solo te has pelado un poco la mejilla, lo demás es el susto.- Se abrazo a mi pero ya no lloraba.- ¿Ves? si no te hubieras puesto los guates ahora tendrías las manos rojos.

Ella siguió acurrucado en mi pecho, no respondió.

La lleve al coche y allí la puse en al asiento de atrás con el cinturón abrochado.

-No me des esos sustos, por favor.-dije todavía junto a Lily en el asiento trasero. Ella me miro con cara de suplica, suspire- Vamos a casa a comer de acuerdo?

Lily asintió animada. Le bese la frente antes de irme hacia la parte delantera. Nos fuimos a casa.


	5. Chapter 5

Edward POV

Prepare la comida tranquilamente. Le dije a Lily que se quedara junto a mí para poder vigilarla. Ahora la niña estaba sobre la moqueta al lado de la mesa de la cocina. Jugaba a darle de comer a su oso con una cuchara y platos de juguete y con comida imaginaria. El oso tenía un babero puesto.

La comida necesitaba cocerse un poco así que me acerque a Lily mientras hacía tiempo. Me senté en la moqueta junto a ella. La observé, era gracioso como daba de comer al peluche. Hacía algunos gestos y piruetas con la cuchara que en ocasiones yo mismo le hacía a Lily para que se comiera algún alimento indeseado por ella.

-¿Qué le estas dando de comer?-Le pregunte curioso.

-Puré de verduras.

-Huele muy bien.-Dije sonriendo al ver la comida imaginaria.- ¿La has preparado tu?

Ella asintió. Reí.

-Tu no soportas el puré o ahora si?

-No, no me gusta, pero tengo tanta hambre que me comería hasta eso.

-Pues tienes suerte, tenemos para comer puré de zanahorias.

Ella saco la lengua nauseabundamente.

-¡Que asco, no quiero eso!-Se toco la tripa de repente.-Me duele la tripa.

-Si claro que sí.

-Lo digo en serio, además el puré es para niños pequeños.

-Tienes cuatro años, sigues siendo muy pequeña.-dije mientras le frotaba su pequeña cabeza.- Además el puré es muy sano y la zanahoria mejora la vista.

Entonces la olla pito.

-Venga ayúdame a preparar la mesa , tenemos que comer.

-Papi…

-Nada de quejas, vamos.-Dije mientras ponía los cubiertos sobre la mesa.

Lily se levantó a regañadientes y le pase las servilletas para que las pusiera. Yo puse los vasos. Quité la olla de la placa que luego apagué. Cogía dos platos llanos y en ellos puse la misma cantidad de puré para ambos.

Cuando los puse sobre la mesa me día cuenta de que Lily no estaba en la mesa.

-¿Lily, donde estas corazón?

Iba a irme para arriba a mirar, pero entonces oí un movimiento de una silla arrastrándose.

La niña estaba debajo de la mesa, escondida, sin querer le abría dado a la silla con el pie al ver que optaba por ir hacia arriba para poder esconderse en otro sitio. Me agaché y la mire por debajo de la mesa.

-¿Qué haces hay abajo?

-Me duele la tripa no quiero comer.

-Lo que te pasa es que el puré no te agrada y no lo quieres comer y eso hace que te duela la tripa. Bueno eso o que estas fingiendo para que te deje sin comer.

La niña me miro suplicante. La cocí por los brazos y la puse sobre la silla. Le puse un trapo por la camiseta para que no se manchara.

-Vamos amor, come.-Dije al ver que no había tocado ni la cuchara, yo mientras tanto ya había comido un par de cucharadas. Ella no me hizo caso.-Pruébalo, con lo buenos que me salen.

Ella cogió la cuchara, cogió algo de puré en ella y se la llevo a la boca. Instintivamente cerro los ojosviolentamente o lo máximo que pudo, pero aun así se o trago. Bebió agua con tal de quitarse el sabor.

-Ag! Sabe fatal.

-Pues de pequeña te encantaban, te podrías a ver comido hasta la cuchara.-Reí al recordar esos momentos.- Me acuerdo también que a veces eras como un gato, me lamias la mano buscando más comida.

Ella en ese momento Lily comió otra cucharada. Yo seguí hasta terminar con mi plato. Lily aun le quedaba más de la mitad.

Fui a meter el plato al lavavajillas. Luego volví donde ella.

-Come.

Ella me ignoro y siguió haciendo tonterías con la cuchara y el puré.

-Se te quedará frio y te juro que te lo calentaré.

-Me duele la tripa.

-No te duele la tripa.-Le corregí.

-No quiero comer papi, no me gusta.

-Me da lo mismo, te lo comerás.

Ella suspiro.

-¿Qué quieres, que empecemos como cuando eras un bebe a dártelo a la boquita?

Ella negó.

-Vamos mi niña, tienes que comer.-Ya me estaba cansando, al final le cogí la cuchara la cargué del potaje anaranjado y se lo intente llevar a su boca, Lily opto por esconder su cara entre sus brazos.- Lily se me esta acabando la paciencia, por favor.

Lily levantó la cabeza y deshizo sus brazos de entre su boca para hacerle frente a su comida. Fui dándole grandes cucharas a la boca. Cada vez que la niña comía una de ellas hacía gestos de asco con la cara. Al final el recipiente acabó vacío.

-No estaba tan malo ¿verdad?

-Si que lo estaba.- Y bebió un gran trago de agua.

Lavé el plato, el lavavajillas estaba pues en marcha.

-Bueno…tenemos sueño ¿eh?-Dije cuando observé un bostezo que Lily intento disimular- a mi no se me escapa nada.- La cogí entre mis brazos. Lily intentó liberarse de entre ellos.

-No te remuevas inquieta-me quejé.- te estas decayendo del sueño entre mis brazos.

-No es verdad…-Y emitió otro largo bostezo. Poco a poco sus esfuerzos quedaron reducidos a golpes de pluma.

-Mi pobre niña, te estas quedando dormida.- Empecé a llevarla hacia su cuarto cogiendo antes su peluche del suelo.

-No…-Era solo un murmullo muy bajito.

-A saber cuanto tiempo llevas aguantándote. Supongo que tu típica siesta te salvara una vez más de quedarte dormida en la cena.

-No quiero dormir!-Grito con todas sus fuerza cuando vio que entrabamos en su cuarto.-Tendré pesadillas. Y me duele mucho la tripa.

-Como que te duela la tripa? Tú no sabes que cuando te suele doler la tripa es cuando tienes que descasar?

-PERO ES VERDAD!-Grito llevándose sus manos a su estomago.- Me duele mucho papi.

La deposité sobre su cama, colocando dulcemente su cabeza cobre la almohada.

-Lily me asustas, no me gustan estos juego.-Le destapé la camisa de su estomago.

-Me duele papi…-Dijo sollozando.

-Lo se mi vida, espera un poco, ¿Dónde te duele?

Ella se palpo en el centro de su tripa. La examine, suspire aliviado.

-Tranquila mi niña, no es nada, se te pasara, solo estás cansada, no as dormido bien.

Ella lloro un poco. Cogí las pastillas de mi bolsillo, dos cajas, cogí dos pastillas de una y una única de la otra caja. Mire a mi alrededor, no tenía un vaso de agua.

-Papi, no me dejes sola.-Dijo al ver que me marchaba.

-Tranquila corazón, solo voy a por un vaso de agua.-Ella se levantó bruscamente y se echo a mis brazos.- De acuerdo.

Me la lleve hacía abajo en brazos, Lily apoyaba la cabeza sobre mi hombro y dejaba colgar sus brazos. En la cocina, maniobré para obtener un vaso de agua con una sola mano.

Cuando lo tuve, deposite con cuidado a Lily sobre el sofá. Se intento sentar pero la tuve que poner contra mi pecho para poyarla.

-Mi vida tienes que dormir, mira lo que te esta pasando.

-No, no quiero tendré pesadillas.

Cogí las pastillas.

-No las quiero.-me dijo

-Te quitarán las pesadillas.

Ella negó con la cabeza. Me enfurecí.

-Lilian, te las tomarás por las buenas o por las malas, pero te las vas a tragar tan cierto como que respiro.

Se puso una mano en la boca. Genial, opte por dárselas a la fuerza. La eche sobre el sofá y le intenté retirar la mano, no fue un gran esfuerzo, no tenía tanta fuerza. Le sujete las dos manos con una de las mías, intento liberarlas pero no lo consiguió. Se empezó a inquietar, se volcaba de una lado para otro. Echaba la cabeza hacia atrás y apretaba los labios.

-¿te las vas a tomar por las buenas?-Le dije.

Ella no respondió se siguió revolcando, pero con menos fuerza. Deje que se moviera un rato más, al final, parece que se paró. Cuando fui a introducirle las pastillas en la boca, comenzó a revolcarse histéricamente sobre el sofá.

-Lilian, tus pataletas no tienen sentido. ¿Acaso quieres que te lleve al hospital?

Paró, mágicamente.

-No…-dijo triste.-No me lleves!

Me apenaba verla de ese modo.

-Lily.-Le acaricié la mejilla-Escucha corazón, alguna vez te e dado alguna cosa que no te allá ayudado a ponerte bien?

-No.-Dijo rindiéndose.- Pero no me gustan las pastillas.

-Si te las tomas con agua no saben a nada, además nunca antes as tomado pastillas.-Me miro pensativa.- ¿Te las vas a tomar?

Espero unos minutos y luego asintió. La puse de nuevo sentada sobre mi regazo. Le puse primero las dos pastillas y luego la otra. Se las tragó con agua y poniendo caras de asco. Le iba frotando el brazo mientras se relajaba. De repente empezaron a cerrársele los ojos.

-Papi, me siento cansada de repente…-digo cayéndose sobre mis brazos.

-Lose mi amor.-Le dije mientras la llevaba a su cuarto.-Para esos son una de las pastillas, para hacerte dormir.

-No quiero dormir!...-Dijo medio grogui.- me prometiste que se quitarían las pesadillas…

-Las otras pastillas que te he dado son para eso.-Ya estábamos en su dormitorio. Destapé su cama y luego la eche sobre el colchón. Abrazó instintivamente su oso.

-¿Qué tal tu tripa, te duele?-le pregunté.

-No mucho…-Sus ojos estaban ya cerrados y luchaba contra el insomnio. Le volví a frotar de nuevo el estomago. Lily seguía luchando para no dormirse. Decidí abrir su caja de música y su nana empezó a sonar.

-Duérmete mi vida, que tengas dulces sueños,-Le tapé con la colcha y le bese las mejillas.- te quiero,-le dije- más que a nada en este mundo, duérmete mi preciosa niña.

Acto seguido, Lily se sumió en un profundo sueño. Me quedé junto a ella hasta que su nana dejó de sonar. Más tarde bajé al salón y me puse a leer un rato.

Yo también me estaba durmiendo cuando de repente sonó el teléfono. Lo cogí cuanto antes, aunque Lily hubiera tomado pastillas para dormir no quería arriesgarme y perturbar su sueño.

-¿Diga?-Contesté.

-Edward, Soy Alice.-contestaron.


	6. Nota de la autora

Bueno, unas cosas

Lo primero dar gracias a los **Reviews escritos**

Inmans

ale-cullen4

Sofia Swan

Loreniitao.O

Hithi

Muchas gracias en serio!!!!

Lo SEGUNDO

¡FELÍZ AÑOS NUEVO! FELÍZ 2009!!!!

MUCHA ALEGÍA Y PAZ EN ESTE AÑOS QUE NOS ESPERA!!!

Y POR ÚLTIMO ME VOY DE VACACIONES y no creo que pueda actualizar pronto! 


	7. Chapter 7

Edward Pov

-Alice.-Suspire enfadado.- ¿Cuántas veces te he dicho que no llames a esta hora? Lily podría despertarse.

-Y que pasa conmigo?-Me dijo.-No sabes lo frustrada que he estado!! Porque no me has llamado?

-Por que no he podido, anoche llegamos muy tarde y si te llamaba Lily se podría poner muy alterada y luego no hay quien la acueste.

-¿Y esta mañana?

-Esta mañana misma he tenido la reunión de iniciación en el hospital, y no he podido llamarte antes por que la niña dormía y no quería despertarla. No hemos tenido una buena noche.

-Dios, cualquiera diría que te cuesta un gran esfuerzo acostar a esa niña.

-Últimamente si, se niega a irse a la cama, tiene pesadillas que la dejan atemorizada, ya no se qué hacer para dormirla.

-Has probado a leerle un cuento? a los niños les gusta.

-He probado cuentos, le he cantado durante horas, ha dormido conmigo, le he dado masajes por todo el cuerpo y nada. Lo peor es que las pesadillas están alterándola, está teniendo cambios alimenticios…

-¿Cambios alimenticios?

-Si, la cosas que antes le gustaban ahora no le agradan y otras veces sí. Es muy extraño, incluso puedo percibir que tiene muchas veces la irada perdida en algo que no logro percibir.

-¿Algo? Edward me asustas.

-A mi también Alice. Estoy desesperado, acabo de recurrir a darle pastillas.

-¿Le has dado antibióticos?

-Es solo para las estimulaciones cerebrales.

-¿Qué?

-Las pastillas que le he dado son para relajar músculos cerebrales y para eso necesito que se suma en un profundo sueño.

-Y para eso la drogas.

Eso me enfureció.

-Yo no la he drogado, jamás haría algo así…-Dije con rabia.

-De acuerdo, perdona, no lo decía en ese tono, sabéis que cuando me habláis de pastillas yo siempre tomo el hecho de que os drogáis. Lo siento, perdóname…

-Tranquila yo me he pasado también, estoy algo cansado.

-Bueno cambiando de tema ¿Qué tal la casa? ¿Te gusta el decorado?

-Es perfecta, espaciosa silenciosa…Quizás demasiado.

-Ya te lo dijimos todo Edward, alejar a Lily de todo esto no le hará mucho bien.

-Solo quiero que viva feliz en un espacio natural. Soy su padre se lo que le conviene.

-Edward, alejarte no te va ayudar a olvidar a Bella.

-Es ese el caso, no quiero olvidarla. Además Bella no tiene nada que ver en este asunto.

-De todos modos no hay ninguna manera para que vuelvas?

-Solo Lily me hará cambiar de opción, y de momento es muy pequeña así que…

-Tranquilo es cuestión de tiempo...

-Es eso acaso un amenaza, porque eres un monstruito realmente aterrador…-Me encantaba burlarme de Alice.

-Jaja

-Volvamos a cambiar de tema, que tal va todo por ahí?

-Nada ha cambiado mucho en dos días, tranquilo.

-Y tu, que tal tu embarazo?

-Bien, creo, estoy ya por el 5 mes y no sabes lo ilusionado que esta Jasper, le encanta que el bebe de patadas y poder sentirlas. Me gustaría que de verdad las pudiera sentir…

Me reí.

-No te rías enserio, a la que pega es a mí.

-Por lo demás nada de complicaciones no?

-No, pero estoy desesperada con el nuevo ginecólogo, porque tenias que haberte marchado?

-Lo lamento.

-Ni lamentos ni porras, no puedes pasarme a la niña verdad?

-No creo que pueda despertarla. NI lo pienso intentar.

-Luego la llamare, por la tarde o a la noche.

-Llama mañana ya te he dicho que se altera cuando habla contigo.

-Solo para fastidiarte la llamare por la noche.

-Gracias Alice.

-Pero también te daré otro consejo.

-Cual?-Dije intentado parecer asustado.

-Prepárate, algún día iremos a visitarte y quiero la casa bien limpia.-Me reí.-Y la niña bien vestida, si nos oirás de acuerdo?

-Tranquila.

A verse criado entre Alice Y Esme no era nada sano.

-Bueno tengo que colgarte Jasper quiere llevarme al médico, OTRA VEZ.

Me carcajee.

-Por favor es la 3 vez este mes. Cuantas llevabas tu a Bella?

-5 O 6 veces por mes.

-Vale es verdad entonces tranquila Alice- Se dijo así misma.-Y a Lily cuantas veces la llevas por mes al médico?

-La reviso 1 o dos veces por mes, no quiero que enferme.

-Dios pobre Lily.

Al otro lado de la línea se oyó a un Jasper algo exasperado por llevarse a Alice.

-Te dejo Edward no quiero que Jasper me arrastre de los pelos…

-Suerte Alice.

-A ti también, cuida a la niña.

-Siempre lo ago.

Después de eso ambos colgamos. Volvía a echarme en el sofá. Me pude quedar dormido pero entonces sonó el timbre de la puerta. Me levante con torpeza y fui a abrir la puerta.

-Hola, soy su nueva vecina, me llamo Tanya Denali.- Dijo la chica que se encontraba al otro lado de la puerta.

**Se que es corto lo siento!!**

**Problemas con el ordenata este estúpido!!**

**Pronto otro capitulo**

**Lo prometo!!**


	8. Nota de la autora otra vez

**Malas noticias**

**Siento a los que pensaron que esto era un capítulo.**

Veréis tengo que informarles de que mi "querida" hermana MAYOR ( coff, coff cabrona) convenció a mi padre de que nos llevara en uno de sus viajes

Mi padre es productor de documentales y normalmente viaja a sitios exóticos y bonitos.( El Caribe , Nepal, India…)

Ahora pensaréis( como Alexia puede llamar cabrona a su hermana por llevarla a un viaje de gran presupuesto y cultura…que tonta no?)

PUES NO!

Como ya he dicho mi hermana es tonta del culo. Mi padre nos lleva a un cabaña perdida en medio de Inglaterra!!! Con un montón se fauna etc..( a ver si veo a los Cullen!)

Traducción: ni sé si abra ordenador por lo que no creo poder actualizar, si hay avisare. En total un mes!!

Lo único bueno! Vamos a ir a Londres y mi hermana( mi pobre hermanito MAYOR ( soy una enana =( ) queremos localizar la casa de Robert Pattinson tengo la dirección y mapas.

A ver si la vemos ¡, es por lo único que no he intentado suicidarme últimamente( y no he asfixiado a mi hermana con la almohada mientras duerme)

Así que ya veis son sufrientes razones para que me matáis menos no?

A ver si vuelvo con inspiración par a esto!!!


End file.
